All Dawn's Fault
by Girloveswaffles5
Summary: Dawn and Rachel will never be normal  It's WAY over rated . So when Dawn accidentaly sends themselves into her T.V. set, who do the meet? The Young Justice team, ofcourse!
1. Chapter 1

***Re-write of bios***

**Disclaimer: Me no own, got it?**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Superhero- **Portal

**Name:** Dawn C. Knapp

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **September 14th

**Appearance:**

Hair- blonde, middle back, in braid

Eye color: ocean blue

Skin: pale with very few freckles

**Clothes: **

Civies- Purple tank-top, black and white jacket, jeans, army styled black boots

As Portal- Purple long sleeved top, utility belt, black tights, black boots, black finger-less gloves, black mask

**Personality:** talkative (to peoples see knows), shy, energetic

**Likes:** science, math, kick-boxing, and playing the flute

**Dislikes: **fights, cuss-words, her parents

**Fears: **anything to do with swimming or the ocean

**Background:** As a young girl, Dawn's parents wanted their little girl to follow in their footsteps as scientists. Never having much of a child hood, Dawn became very shy towards a person, that is until she met Rachel. Once the two meet, Dawn can out of her shell, sort-of.

Once her little sister was born (when she was five) her parents became less demanding for her to become a scientist.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Superhero: **Owl

**Name: **Rachel B. Hopewell

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **June 10th

**Appearance: **

Hair- tan with blonde high-lights, middle back

Eye color- pale green

Skin- flawless

**Clothes: **

Civies- dark blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans, white ballet flats

As Owl- Dark blue top, black capries, black wings (will be explained), owl styled black and grey mask, utility belt

**Personality: **fun, smart, impulsive

**Likes: **food, dancing, school, and food

**Dislikes: **video games, older and younger sisters, being told not to do stuff

**Fears:** Snakes, spiders

**Background: **Being the middle child, Rachel always felt like she had to compete for her parent attention. Whether it being school, sports, or dance, she never felt like she was never good enough.

When she met Dawn, she saw a girl that no one liked to talk to and a future friend.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Allen county, Ohio_

_July 4, 3 P.M._

"Dawn, your friend Rachel is here!" Dawn's mother called from the hall way, upstairs.

"K, be right there!" Putting down her lab gear, Dawn race up the steps to great her best friend, Rachel. At the top she was tackled to the ground by said friend.

"Hola!"

"Can't. Breathe." Cried Dawn, barely getting those two words out.

"Oops, sorry." Rachel got off, "Wanna head down to the basement?"

"M'kay, just please don't touch anything till I get down there." Dawn said heading to the kitchen. Rachel grabbed her stuff and headed down the stairs.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Kitchen_

"Hey mom? When are you and dad heading for work?" Dawn called to her mother, who was stuffing random papers into her briefcase.

"Pretty soon dear, supper's in the fridge."

"Kay." Dawn then grabbed some food and headed down the basement steps when she heard a loud 'crash' followed by an 'I didn't do it!' Sighing, Dawn ran down the steps.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Dawn's basement_

_July 4, 5 P.M._

After much needed make-overs and pizza, Dawn sighed and stated "Let's get down to business."

"Oh alright, let's do this." Taking off her jacket, Rachel began to unfurl her wings. Dawn grabbed a tape-measure and measured them. Rachel remembered the day this happened like it was yesterday.

_Flash-back, two years_

_Dawn and Rachel are playing in Dawn's parents lab, just looking for something to do when Dawn calls Rachel over to look at something. The two pick up some random bottles and start reading them out loud, when a sudden tremor starts. The strange chemicals fall on the two and start to make a fizzing noise. Rachel grabs Dawn and races to the house._

_Quickly changing out of the soiled clothes, they start to clean themselves, but the deed was done. The chemicals Dawn had spilt had given her the power to teleport, and Rachel wings and night vision._

_End Flash-back_

"They've grown one foot in two weeks, pretty good." Dawn said, breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Wonderful, when do you think they'll stop growing?"

"Pretty soon, about a month, give or take a few days. Wanna see our Halloween costumes?"Dawn said turning on the TV to cartoon network.

"Sure, why not." Rachel said sitting down. Dawn then calls for her dog Princess to grab her slippers.

"Why did you tell Princess to grab your slippers? I thought you wanted your Halloween bag."

"Because my slippers are IN my Halloween bag, duh."

"Anyways, what are we watching?"

"I don't know, some show called Young Justice." Then all of a sudden the TV starts giving off a green glow, Rachel glances over at Dawn only to see that her eyes where glowing white. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Dawn's dog carrying the bag that held Dawn's Halloween clothes.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

So sorry that took so long, is it better or worse the original?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long! I couldn't figure out where to insert the characters, all it took was almost getting Ko'd! Don't worry, I'm fine.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Young Justice… if I did Connor and Megan wouldn't be making-out all the time and Wally would have at least taken Artemis on a date!

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Washington D.C., in an ally_

_July 4, 3PM_

"Dawn~ Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie." *

"Mom~, it'ss Saturday." Dawn slurred, earning a slap to the face, courtesy of Rachel.

"OW! What the yellow* was that for!" Dawn yelled.

"To wake you up." Rachel stated standing up.

Surveying the area, Dawn asks "Uhhh… Rachel, where are we?"

"Well, I think that's the Washington Monument over there, so Washington D.C., maybe."

"Wonderful. Wait, what time is it?" Dawn said noticing that it was lighter than it should be.

"According to that clock, 3 PM."

"I was out for an entire day!" Dawn screamed, mostly at herself.

"No. Let me clear this up for you, you teleported us to Washington, while rewinding the clock, two hours." Rachel said, helping Dawn to her feet.

"Take that Mr. Miller! It is possible to teleport AND rewind the clock! Oh wait, that's bad, isn't it." Dawn said walking out of the ally.

"No, sending us to Washington D.C. with no money, no food, and no means of transportation is a good thing." Rachel said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"…Sorry?"

"Well since you said sorry I guess that makes everything ok. WRONG! Get us back!"

"I don't think I can, look." Dawn said pointing at a news lady on a TV display.

"_This __Iris Allen__, reporting from Washington in front of the Hall of Justice where part of the famed Justice League and their sidekicks are standing, waiting to go in. This is Iris Allen, signing out." _The TV once more turns blank, and Dawn turns back to Rachel.

"This isn't good, is it?" Asks Dawn.

"Nope, wanna go check it out?"

"I guess, let's just hide the costume bag somewhere."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Hall of Justice_

_July 4, 3:10 PM_

"This is _really_ cool Dawn; look at all of the statues!" Turning around, Rachel sees that Dawn disappeared. "Wonderful… Now where is she?" Being too busy looking for Dawn, Rachel didn't see a very mad ginger coming straight at her, unfortunately, neither did the ginger. With a loud 'oomph' the two collided.

"Oops, sorry." Rachel said, trying to be nice, even though she was really upset with him.

"Just…" Before he could finish Dawn was by Rachel's side, holding a couple of bags of popcorn.

"If someone says they're sorry, it's nice to says sorry back." Dawn simply stated.

"Humph, sorry, just watch it next time; Blondie won't be here next time to save your sorry butt." And with that, he left.

"He was nice, did you catch his name?" Dawn asked.

"No, just his house keys, he dropped them." Rachel said holding up a pair of keys.

"Nice~, wanna go chuck them down a sewer drain?"

"Yup!" And with that the duo left.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Next will be some real action! But for now, what do you think of this title, _Two Dimensional_, you know, since there are two of them, and they're in a different dimension… Never mind…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~*Runs and hides***

**Dawn- She's hiding because she's worried you'll kill her**

**Rachel- I wouldn't blame you**

**Me- Sorry I updated sooooo late, I get distracted easily, OooOOhh~ shiny object!**

**Dawn- Girloveswaffles5 does not own Young Justice**

**Me- *Sniff***

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Washington D.C._

_July 4, 4:58 P.M._

"Dawn, do you think you could get us home now?" Rachel asked.

"Umm, I think… Let's go try." And with that, Dawn and Rachel ducked into an ally. Once out if sight, Dawn held up her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated on home. After about two seconds a portal appeared.

"I can't believe the actually worked!" Dawn said, doing a little dance. Once she was done, she and Rachel stepped through, only to find themselves in the same ally, same dimension, and no time change.

"Well… If you were trying to make a doorway, it worked." Rachel said.

"Maybe the universe doesn't want us to leave yet?" Dawn rationalized.

"That… is probably the most idiotic idea I have ever heard!"

"No it isn't, the 'duck-tape-my-little-sister-to-a-wall' idea was much worse."

"True." After a few minutes of reminiscing, Dawn tried again, only to epically fail.

"It's not working! Why isn't it working!"

"I don't know… Can we go to Taco Bell*?"

"No."

"Darn, do you hear that?" A fire truck siren blared loudly in the distance.

"Yeah…" And with that, the two shared a look, having the same idea.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

At the scene of the fire, Dawn and Rachel arrived to an explosion.

"Rachel get those…" But before she could finish, a boy in a yellow costume zoomed by catching to scientists. Only then to slip after they were on the roof.

"Or not…" Then two OTHER boys show up.

"So smooth." Said the first.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan, we…Robin?" Asked the second, only to find that this 'Robin' had disappeared.

"Stay back ladies, we have this under control." And with that Fishboy ran off.

"So we came here for nothing?" Rachel yelled, gaining the attention of a few passerbys.

"No, we came to help. Let's go."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Inside…_

"I thought I told you two to stay back." Fishboy calmly stated.

"We're not so good at listening to directions." Rachel stated.

"Before we get into a fight, how about we introduce ourselves. I'm known as Portal, and this is Owl. And you are?"

"You really don't know." 'Robin' said.

"Not really, no." The three boys shared a look before responding.

"I'm Robin, and that's Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Nice ta' meet cha'. What brings you here?" Rachel said with a slight accent.

"We are investigating a place called 'Cadmus'." Aqualad said.

"Cool. Can we help?" Both Dawn and Rachel said.

"It would be our pleasure to have two beautiful ladies help us." Kid Flash flirted.

"On that note, watcha' tying?"**

Dawn noticed that Aqualad left the room and followed him.

Dawn caught up with him just in time to see a strange alien-like man descend down the elevator.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, there was something in the…"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said as he zoomed into the room. Robin then ran up and started pushing the down button.

"This is wrong." He then pulled up a screen from his glove. "Thought so, that's a high-speed express elevator, that doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what Portal and I saw." Aqualad the walks over to the elevator and opens it.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said looking down the empty shaft.

"No duh, Sherlock." Rachel stated as Robin shot a grappling-hook to the top of the shaft.

"Are we jumping? Because I'm afraid of heights." Dawn stated as Robin and Aqualad slid down the thin wire.

"Yup." Then Kid Flash jumped.

"I'll fly you down if you want."

"Really?"

"Nope!" Then Rachel extended her wings and flew down.

'_It's now or never.' _Thought Dawn as she jumped.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Tah-dah! I thought that was a good place to end the chapter.**

***I LOVE Taco Bell**

****REJECTED! **

**(From last chapter)**

***Instead of using cuss-words I'm using colors (It's a band thing)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
